


Favor

by WonderWells



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Punching, Resolved Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Training, blue lions mention, physical training as foreplay, resolved conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Felix at the training grounds after the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky was not uncommon. What was uncommon was that Sylvain was watching from his seat the stairs nearby, trying to keep a yawn to himself. The only reason he was even there was because apparently Felix was on “babysitting” duty for him - professors orders. Both of them can barely keep their feelings in check, but Felix is dead set on just making sure to make his days go by as quick as possible till he can go back to ignoring his "best friend." But Sylvain is growing bored of their little games, and when he offers up a deal that seems all to good to be true, will Felix agree to his "favor?"





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a fic if Felix is the main and its not a training grounds? Absolutely not. I do not even remember where else Felix can be found in the monastery besides the classroom and his own dorm room (oh and that one time hes brooding on the 3rd floor,) so. But anyways, welcome to Felix and Sylvain are forced to be together for a week and they learn some things! Good things, bad things, sad things, and eventually feelings things. I love pining idiots. Have fun!

Garreg Mach monastery never seemed to sleep. Students, professors, monks, and knights alike constantly moving. So finding Felix at the training grounds after the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky was not uncommon. What was uncommon was that Sylvain was watching from his seat on the stairs nearby, trying to keep a yawn to himself. The only reason he was even there was because apparently Felix was on “babysitting” duty for him - professors orders after finding out from Dimitri and Ingrid that he tried to sneak in another girl late one night. It was only for a couple of days, but he knew that if he tried to leave, Felix would probably get even more annoyed. And an extra annoyed Felix was probably worse punishment than putting up with just his regular annoyance. Still, it was getting pretty dark. 

“Hey, not to try and weasel out of this wonderful bonding time, but don’t you think it’s getting late?” Sylvain said with an exasperated tone, not trying to start an argument. “If it’s late then go to sleep,” Felix said flatly. Sylvain stood up and was about to walk over, but realized that...well...Felix’s back was to the training grounds door, he wasn’t exactly paying attention. Best of all, Sylvain could probably be quiet enough to sneak out. After debating angry Felix versus staying awake at the other’s own whims, Sylvain started to turn towards the door. However, the second his back was turned he saw a lance pierce right into the training dummy that was only inches next to him. Sylvain flinched, jumping back and unfortunately losing his footing, falling flat on his ass on the cold stone steps. 

“Warn a guy will you! You could have -” “You’re being an annoyance. You’ve already caused me enough trouble and now you’re trying to cause more.” Felix walked over, well more so stomped over, wrenching out the lance from the training dummy and pointing it at Sylvain. Sylvain huffed, knocking the lance to the side forcefully. Something about actually seeing Sylvain slightly upset and tired must have softened the tense lines and nerve in Felix though, because after the little display of passive aggressiveness he sighed, putting the javelin on the side of the wall as he held out his hand for Sylvain to stand. Sylvain took it cautiously but thankfully, and even though he was taller than Felix the thought was at least an olive branch between the two. 

“We can go.” Felix cut short and to the point, walking over back to where the lances were and cleaning up. He checked over his shoulder to see if Sylvain was still there; and, somewhat to his surprise, he was leaning against a podium, basking in the moonlight above. Felix lost his train of thought for a second. He forgot he was supposed to be annoyed and angry. But if he was being honest, he never truly minded spending time with Sylvain. He just wished that in this circumstance he didn’t have to spend it ‘babysitting’ him for being a skirt chaser. He wanted Sylvain to actually want to be around him. At least, that’s what he would want if Sylvain was actually paying attention. He missed him, and wanted to be with him more; not just somewhat estranged best friends and classmates but something more intimate. But he would never say it out loud, and would only allow himself a selfish moment to see his arguable best friend practically radiating in the shine of the full moon above. 

Sylvain was looking at the sky, oblivious as always to Felix. That thought passed by him, and Felix glowered and may have set the lance back on the wooden rack a bit more forcefully than he had to. As he turned and walked over - Sylvain was looking at him, really looking at him. His head was cast down a bit, shadowing over his eyes and forehead, arms spread out behind him and to his sides as he leaned back; looking as radiant and damned well near sexy as almost every single person in the monastery knew he could be. Felix almost stopped, only losing slight momentum in his steps before shaking his head and motioning Sylvain to start walking with him as he passed. Sylvain just winked and gave a two finger salute, an unfortunate habit he picked up from Claude of all people, and followed Felix out. 

So, the other problem with ‘babysitting’ Sylvain is that Felix had to sleep in the same room as him. They decided to share Felix’s room because Goddess be damned Felix could feel the presence of Sylvain’s past exploits just in the walls and linens that were in Sylvain’s bedroom. Which, if Felix was being honest, really did not help his mood. Both the fact he could barely be in Sylvain’s bedroom without feeling self conscious, and another irritability at how he had Sylvain constantly in his room. This was their arrangement for another few days at least per orders, so he was not really allowed a semblance of privacy. To be fair, Sylvain wasn’t allowed the privilege of privacy either. He wasn’t even allowed to go to the bathroom by himself anymore without basically a guard. But this was suppose be Sylvain’s punishment - not Felix’s. And so a tense stress line formed on the blue-haired man’s temple as he started preparing for bed, quite aware of Sylvain practically breathing down his neck behind him. Which Sylvain really wasn’t, he was sitting on Felix’s bed in the middle of the room, but Sylvain’s presence was palpable. 

Felix was acutely aware of him as always - more so now that he was sharing a space with the other. With a quiet sigh and a quick massage to his temple as he got into night clothes, he decided it was better than the alternative, which was being awoken by Sylvain laughing quietly as he walked back to his room at Goddess knows what time in the morning. It could be worse. At least that’s what he was telling himself as he turned around and balked inwardly at the sight before him. Sylvain was shirtless only in standard night lounge pants. Sylvain always slept like that, a fact Felix had come to know. A fact that he is so familiar with that he seemingly finds it fun to forget even though he has known for the past couple days. 

Didn’t make the situation any better when Sylvain ran his fingers through his messy hair and set out the spare sleeping cot that was borrowed from Dimitri. Sylvain did argue at first that he felt lonely without a bed mate, and Felix promptly shut him up with a kick to the knee and threw a pillow at him before going to sleep earlier in the week. Sylvain apparently got the message and didn’t say anything after. Felix climbed into his own bed, pulling up the wool and cotton covers before looking down at Sylvain, back facing him but obviously awake. He didn’t know if Sylvain was actually mad at him from earlier, and he didn’t really care to find out himself. It was his fault he was there, on the hard floor, in Felix’s room. And yet Felix couldn’t help but feel...calm. He liked knowing Sylvain was there, what he was doing, who he was seeing. Call it jealousy over the fact his supposed friend was basically never around due to his physical exploits and generally speaking lack luster study and training habits, but he felt a bit more at ease knowing that Sylvain was just around. But a small part of him knew it was something a bit more than that. 

He wasn’t willing to acknowledge whatever the feeling was though. Before Felix knew it he was asleep, with Sylvain sitting up and blowing out the candle when he heard Felix’s breathing finally even out. 

Sylvain knew he could go. Felix generally slept a bit heavier than most. He trained to sleep through rough nights, and in the cold winters back home, when the howling winds basically became a lullaby. But Sylvain didn’t leave. Not because he didn’t feel like finding a body to warm his half naked being, but because he was enamored with how Felix looked. For the past year, a bit before they all came to the monastery, Felix drifted to far into himself and training that he pushed everyone away, including Sylvain. And in turn, out of anger or spite, Sylvain did the same. Sure, his current predicament being trapped with Felix basically was kind of a chore, but he had to admit, he honestly missed being around his friend. His best friend he would say. Through verbal quips and spiteful remarks, they both played a verbal and sometimes physical game of cat and mouse that Sylvain knew all too well. But recently it had become less of a game and more of a confusing ritual, mostly because he didn’t know if he was the cat or the mouse, or if Felix was even playing at all. He only has a few more days with mandatory Felix-time, and he was tired of being pushed away. He sat up in the darkness, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands and crossing his legs as he looked at Felix’s sleeping form.

He was barely able to make out the slight annoyed lines in his face, but it was there all the same. Sylvain let go a breath, sighing through his nose before looking out the window, seeing stars barely fading in. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship, and most importantly he didn’t want to run Felix away. He knew his serial flirtatious actions and likewise sweet-talking mouth weren’t helping. He was reminded of that fact every other day when he practically scrubbed his skin raw until he couldn’t smell the flowery perfumes or see lipstick stains anymore. He just wanted to really be loved, for who he was, and whatever he was doing he knew wasn’t healthy. 

But an addiction is hard to break - and look where it landed him. Right to the person who he knew he would lay down his life for - promised he would if it ever came to it. He wanted nothing more than at least his friend back. But the best he got was maybe a glare or scowl, verbal abuse thrown in his way just like Felix did to Dimitri. Granted, much less hurtful, but given the circumstances of his own confused emotions it hurt nonetheless. He always brushed it off though, always gave another chance, because Felix always gave him chances - just like now. If Felix was really against the idea of babysitting Sylvain, then he wouldn’t have. Though, he wasn’t sure what Felix deemed worse. The professors disappointment and more than likely irritated annoyance of having to find someone else - or dealing with Sylvain just generally. Sylvain felt guilt at the pit of his stomach. Deciding he should probably at least entertain the idea of being a bit better, he laid down and closed his eyes, sleep lulling his head into a weakly formulated but somewhat effective plan. 

Sylvain awoke to Felix already fully dressed and sitting at the desk writing who knows what at the literal ass crack of dawn; which Sylvain only knew because he could still hear an owl or two in the distance and it was barely first light out. Sylvain groaned and pushed his head under his meek covers, whining about not getting enough sleep. 

“Get up. Breakfast and then heading to the training grounds before class.” Felix was always curt and punctual with his schedule. Not like it ever changed. The only time it changed was when he had chores or morning assignments and even then, routine as always. Sylvain just rolled his eyes and entire body as he sat up, muscles flexing as he worked the tension out from having to sleep on the floor again. Felix glanced over only for a moment before looking back, slipping whatever he was writing into an envelope and sealing it. He seemed less...prickly though. Less ready to kick Sylvain’s ass at any moment as he turned in his chair and waited for Sylvain to get up and dressed. That silence lasted maybe a moment or two as he was about to open his mouth, but Sylvain cut him off with a, “yeah get dressed. I got it. Thanks.” 

Felix smirked, getting up and placing the envelope next to some books on the desk and started walking out. Sylvain was a bit perplexed as to why he was suddenly alone, hearing Felix’s retreating footsteps. The professor was only just down the stairs, more than likely at the garden or fishing given that they basically never slept it seemed like. So when they saw Felix without Sylvain, wouldn’t that be an issue? 

Sylvain peeked his head outside the door and noticed Felix was only just a couple doors down, looking out one of the windows into the world outside, leaning on his elbows forward like he had nothing better to do. Sylvain decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and got dressed, this time privately, feeling a bit more at ease and less nervous about knowing the person of his affections was in the room with him.

He took longer than normal, but he also only decided to wear his white undershirt and regular pants, much less formal, but much more open unlike Felix who was entirely in his customary uniform. Felix rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as Sylvain walked next to him as they went to the dining hall. Their meal was civil enough, Felix bringing up the topic of Ashe mentioning to him a certain book, one Sylvain was familiar with given its popularity. While he knew Felix did not care for knights stories or gallivant dramatic storytelling at all, it was nice to talk about something besides training and class. Of course, that didn’t last long, because Felix and now Sylvain were at the training grounds, again, for the second time that morning if Sylvain could guess how much sleep they probably got. 

Felix shucked off his vest and sword, matching Sylvain but without the sleeves rolled up. The look immediately caught Sylvain’s attention though - he never really saw Felix in anything but entire formal attire or night attire (still formal enough if he had an opinion about it.) 

“I’m currently working on becoming a certified brawler, and I know the professor wants you to work on hand to hand combat as well eventually enough. Train with me instead of sitting on the sidelines for once.” Felix commanded in a way that Sylvain knew if he did have an argument, his shorter friend would have a retort right back. He wasn’t wrong though, the professor has been wary of Sylvain only using lances as of late, and while his Paladin certification was basically excellent, the professor did warn that he could one day be without his horse, and in that case, he might have to reply on his fists to get through if he lost his weapon too. 

“On one condition,” Sylvain started, Felix’s eyebrows lowering just a bit as he crossed his arms, “I will train with you. As much as you want until this little ‘babysitting’ shindig is up. On one condition!” Sylvain could barely hide his toothy grin as Felix’s genuine confusion caused his eyebrows to twitch and to wave a “go on” non committal hand gesture at Sylvain. “At the end of these next couple of days you have to do me one favor. And you can’t say no.” “No.” Felix deadpanned, not even trusting a word Sylvain’s known lying mouth was saying.

Sylvain grimaced, putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward into Felix’s space, not to intrude but more so just to be a bit more in his bubble. “It’s not going to be a girl type of favor. It’s also not going to be a favor that will have you like - okay basically I won’t ask you to do something you don’t want to do. If you 100% really don’t want to do it you won’t and that’s that.” 

Sylvain smirked now purposefully leaning into Felix’s space - Felix’s eyes glowering into Sylvain. Sylvain wasn’t going to give much more than that, Felix knew that the other was all talk, never revealing more than he wanted to. This was mainly from just having to deal with the constantly chatter of how others found him mysterious at times, perhaps even finding that quality attractive. But Felix would never admit, it kind of was a good way to grab someone’s attention if Sylvain wanted too. 

Felix rolled his eyes and contemplated the decision. Sylvain actually training, with Felix, so something would actually get done. Felix would also have a training partner, not that he needed one, but preferred one to the alternative of a dummy. He knew Sylvain was actually skilled, granted maybe not in grappling, but neither was he to be completely fair. And if Sylvain was even a bit more compliant at all to Felix’s rigid schedule and was less obtrusive well, that was an added bonus. 

With a slight sigh Felix shifted his weight, placing a fist on his hip and jabbing a finger into Sylvain’s chest. “Fine,” he started, almost thinking he was gritting his teeth, “but it better not be something stupid. Grab a training glove.” Sylvain practically beamed at the agreement, running over to grab padded training gloves for him and Felix as Felix put his items to the side out of the way. 

Sylvain was actually good at grappling. Well more so he should say hand to hand physical arts. He did after all, sweep ladies off their feet after all - and from the lance and axe training the professor put him through he was broad and strong where it counted. But Felix was agile, flexible, and could swing a fist so hard that even padded gloves felt a bit more bruising than it probably should have been. Felix was only training one hand though, his other hand constantly trying to use his momentum to counter and dodge a blow from Sylvain without losing speed before swinging to land a hit after. 

Felix has the upper hand, but Sylvain actually was enjoying the sweat rolling down his face and dampening his shirt and the huffs of breath his training partner had. Sylvain decided enough was enough, and threw away the gloves before motioning for Felix to come at him. Felix laughed under-handily, before throwing away his own glove and charging right at Sylvain. 

Sylvain knew he had the upper hand this time. He grabbed Felix’s wrist but before Felix could slam down on his forearm he kicked Felix’s leg, causing the shorter boy to lose slight balance, and enough for Sylvain to push him to the ground without possibly twisting his ankle in the process. Felix hit the dirt a bit forcefully, gasping at the probable bruise forming on his shoulder as Sylvain kneeled over him, pinning his right wrist to the side of Felix’s head on the ground and other hand flat on his chest. Felix looked up at his friend in disbelief as the sun beamed down, a bit taken aback with deja vu but in a different light. Sylvain was slightly bruised, dirt matted on his face and arms and white shirt clinging to him flatteringly for someone who just beat their sparring partner. Felix didn’t even register that he lost until Sylvain’s face broke into a smirk combined with a wink and a grin. 

Felix’s momentary wonder turned into realization and acceptance as he closed his eyes and slightly smiled. “You look beautiful you know,” said Sylvain above him. Felix opened his eyes slightly, eyebrows lowered in a glare before Sylvain sat up back on his knees, letting Felix lean up on his elbows a bit for more room. Sylvain didn’t move much further though, watching Felix intently, like he was trying to figure out what the other would do next. Or maybe figuring out what he should do next. 

Sylvain’s hand let go of Felix’s wrist when he sat up, but the other stayed on his chest, obviously able to feel his heartbeat and the labored breathing Felix was slowly regaining control of. But the second Felix became aware of the touch, how it hadn’t moved, he cursed inwardly when he felt his heart race a little, and a blush creep up for different reasons besides his worn out morning training. Sylvain leaned closer, pushing slightly on Felix’s chest against the shirt, eyes lowering and flowing down and back up his body before landing on his lips for a second longer than probably necessary. Although, Felix thought, what was longer than necessary anyways?

Sylvain’s eyes snapped back up to meet Felix’s own, and Felix could barely hold his admittedly slightly anxious stare as Sylvain licked a small drop of blood on his lips. A small nick, barely even noticeable, but he was so close. Felix’s head was swimming, he blamed the heat but not from the sun, but radiating off Sylvain. Sylvain seemed content, waiting, watching. He minutely pushed Felix’s chest a little more, like asking him to lay down as he moved forward, straddling Felix all the same. Felix felt caged, like he lost something much more important than some stupid match. Wait, Felix realized, he lost. He lost to Sylvain. Who isn’t even on his way to be certified. He lost to Sylvain in combat!

Felix blinked out of whatever spell Sylvain put him under and abruptly sat up, pushing Sylvain’s hand off him and thus breaking Sylvain’s own train of thought and almost jumping back. Felix pushed himself off the ground and stood up, dusting himself off as best he could, knowing that he would have to go to class a bit sweaty. But he had literally walked into class with other students’ blood on his clothes from helping clean up in the infirmary before so he did not personally care. Sylvain only blinked owlishly at the ground, frowning quickly before putting back on his mask of charm and positivism, likewise standing up and putting his hand in a fist saying, “Good round. I got you that time but to be fair, I’m stronger than you.” Felix out right scoffed at this absolutely ridiculous statement, and even though he knew it was wrong he still took the bait replying, “you won because I was distracted.” “Oh? What is the mighty swordsman distracted by pray tell?” Felix did not seem to answer this, only grabbing his vest and sword and putting both on before looking back at Sylvain. 

Sylvain seemed to be bothered by his slightly dirty look, knowing that he wouldn’t have time to go back to the room, change, and make it to class on time. Because just as Felix was watching Sylvain uselessly try to dust out an obvious stain on his arm, the monastery bell rang, signaling it was time for classes within the next few minutes. Sylvain openly and dramatically complained the whole time as he walked side by side with Felix to the Blue Lions house, complaining no girls would ever want to be around a sweaty dirty man from the get go. Felix only chuckled slightly when Sylvain sarcastically added the notion that maybe he could go shirtless today too and see if anyone in class noticed.

Felix and Sylvain walked into class as the professor practically sprinted in too, commenting to them to hurry and take a seat as they had a lot to cover today given their next bandit mission coming up at the end of the month. They sat together, as usual, as they always had, but something today was more easygoing. Felix sat a little more lax, Sylvain only noticed this difference because Felix had his hand under his chin and small slouch hunching his figure. In turn, Sylvain sat a little straighter. The professor looked to them a couple of times, not saying or mentioning a thing, but if one was paying attention, which the professor always was, they would also notice that maybe Sylvain and Felix sat a little more close than usual as well. 

The next few days and nights were the same with some slight differences. Felix gave Sylvain more space for things like bathing, but instead of downright pretending to ignore Sylvain completely Felix found himself chatting with him while they showered or dressed. About anything, mostly about Felix’s own interests, which Felix kept tight control of most conversations. While Sylvain was oblivious, he also didn’t know when to shut up sometimes about certain topics. Not just about girls, but things Felix would rather not talk about like how Dimitri was doing or what they would do after graduation. Felix felt a constant pit of anxiety almost threatening to consume him every time he even though about something he couldn’t do. He knew the future, he knew what was planned for him, but he didn’t want to get there faster. He wanted to spend moments seeing Sylvain laugh. He wanted to be the one to make him laugh. To smile and maybe just, bask in the sun again. 

And more importantly, Felix thought, he wanted to see how serious Sylvain was about this favor. Sylvain was tricky, hard to grasp sometimes. He was smart, Felix knew that best, but Felix also didn’t like being left out, especially if it was something about himself involved. Tomorrow was the last day they had together, forcefully anyways by professors orders, and Sylvain had been anything but lacking on his side of the bargain. He had been focused, calculating, and had kept up with taking notes in class and then using practical knowledge to Felix’s surprise when they sparred in the morning and night. While Felix excelled at swords, Sylvain’s strength relied on lances. They worked off each other, and especially after the little grappling scene, Felix was determined to win tomorrow. He even asked Cathrine and Dedue for pointers and training advice.

Felix began to lay in bed, but Sylvain caught his attention when he saw the letter he wrote earlier in the week in his hands. Felix first felt violated that his privacy would be so abruptly taken, but the soft features in Sylvain’s eyes as he read in the candlelight stopped him from downright murdering him on sight. Instead he ripped the letter, catching Sylvain off guard.

“You didn’t tell me that you were planning on staying somewhere else in the Kingdom instead of heading back home after graduating,” Sylvain said a bit questioning. Felix wasn’t really in the head space to discuss the idea that he didn’t want to go back home. His father and him still...were not on even ground and for the past couple months he didn’t know what to do. He felt at home with his friends more than ever. For the first time in awhile he knew Sylvain was safe. He knew Dimitri was alive. Ingrid was growing out of her shell. While he knew these things in reality even far away in different territories. Even so, being close to them was different. He felt relieved that he didn’t specify where he was thinking about staying, but Sylvain questioned further - sitting up to his knees fully and leaning up on the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Sylvain almost whispered. He seemed upset, a small quirk in his voice that Felix seemed to notice. Sylvain’s full attention was on him, and Felix didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t stay he planned on being a mercenary in Gautier territory, constantly keeping Sylvain safe. Or maybe he could’ve said that, but he didn’t. Sylvain pressed himself further, almost fully on the bed as Felix moved back, feeling himself get pushed back into the wall by Sylvain’s direct attention. While he felt like he should have been used to Sylvain’s attention by now, it was always overwhelming. 

Even more so now that those eyes were looking at him with worry and fear. “You promised -“ “I know what I promised and I don’t intend to break it,” Felix cut off instantly. Felix sighed, he was never good with words. He didn’t know how to explain. He didn’t want to explain. “I’m not going anywhere Sylvain.” Sylvain seemed to release some of the tension in his shoulders, but only a bit. 

Felix rubbed his eyes and when he blinked back open, Sylvain was settling himself into his bed. “What are you doing?” Sylvain looked up at the question Felix confusingly placed before them before turning and grabbing his, well, Felix’s pillow from the ground. Sylvain tucked his arm under said pillow, pulled the blankets up, pulled Felix down into the bed, and said, “I want to be where you are.” Felix almost melted. He knew he was cold, he knew he was prickly and downright mean, but to hear Sylvain actually want him around, after the months of thinking they both hated each other was just a bit much to believe. Felix grumbled, annoyed at his own thoughts and emotions before turning to Sylvain, “you’re insufferable.” Sylvain smiled, openly and genuinely. Felix quickly turned over and faced the wall he was up against, hand brought up to his face to try and hide the blush forming. But the redness of his ears betrayed him. Sylvain sat up, having to reach to blow out the barely lit candle before resting his hand on Felix’s hip as he lay back down. 

Sylvain didn’t want to jump to conclusions, didn’t want to think, but he knew that if Felix really didn’t want him in bed he would have already been on the floor again. The hand on his hip moved to his front, pulling Felix a bit closer until Felix could feel Sylvain’s bare chest. “I’m right here.” Sylvain whispered into the darkness. Felix just nodded almost imperceptibly, but it was warmer than he could last remember. The last time he was this warm was the last time he felt at home - with Sylvain and Ingrid and Dimitri, and Glenn too he thinks, all around and no tragedy in sight. 

He feels his eyes moisten at the thought, and he doesn't know if Sylvain feels it or just knows, but he can feel the other smile and almost nuzzle into his hair and pillow - a physical reminder.

Felix doesn't know how or when he drifted off to sleep, but when he awoke later than dawn he knew ge felt refreshed but a tad disoriented. His head was laying on Sylvain’s shoulder, and he was hugging Sylvain’s side as Sylvain laid on his back - arm around Felix in a likewise embrace. It was sickeningly sentimental, too romantic for Felix, and Felix suddenly bolted upright like he’d been electrified by the sudden closeness. Sylvain murmured below him, the contact and warmth gone, and Felix quickly moves to scramble out of the bed and get ready for the day. The last day he realizes. Sylvain as always takes his time waking up, but Felix slapped his arm hanging on the side of the bed telling him to hurry up. Sylvain weakly and sleepily looked to Felix, basking in how Felix was always so ready to go with his own schedule with no care to Sylvain’s own pace. 

It was Saturday today, the last day they had to forcibly spend in each other’s company. Felix was already in a bad mood. He didn’t give Sylvain the same freedom and space as he did before, almost constantly keeping his eyes on or at least within peripheral of him. It unnerved Sylvain, given that he thought he was doing good at least, and didn’t think he did anything unwarranted to suddenly be the center of Felix’s brisk and direct attention. He didn’t even mention last night in knowing that Felix would probably skitter like a scared cat at even the notion of open emotion now that he was awake and well rested. 

Well, Sylvain thought, at least today he won’t have to put up with me anymore. While Sylvain knew the thought was a bit harsh, he knew it was true. Felix would be rid of him, Sylvain would go back to his antics, and they would pretend like the last week was just as it was, a punishment from the professor with the help of Felix because they knew Felix was the only one that could really keep Sylvain in line. Sylvain wondered if the professor knew the real reason for why that was, or maybe just thought that Felix would actually break his legs if he had to. 

Breakfast went by uneventfully. In fact, they didn’t even say much. Sylvain tried to initiate conversation but Felix was downright not having it. He ate in silence, only acknowledging every other couple of sentences that Felix was even processing what Sylvain was saying with a short “hmm.” Something was wrong, something was up and Sylvain didn’t know what. He knew the difference between actually angry or annoyed Felix versus something bothering him, but this was something else entirely. Felix abruptly got up and started walking towards the training grounds like usual, but more so stomping and not even waiting for Sylvain to catch up. Before, Sylvain would have taken the opportunity to run off if he could. But now, he worried about Felix. He genuinely wanted to know why he was acting like this and to help. 

So he followed. The second they were both on the training ground Felix turned around and swung at Sylvain so suddenly that he barely had time to register that he was about to be hit. The punch ended up being blocked by Sylvain grabbing Felix’s hand directly, but Felix was shaking, trying to stronghold his way in. He has all the opening in the world, but it was like this was the one that mattered. Felix needed to hit something right then, and Sylvain was stopping him. 

So Sylvain let up, and Felix withdrew his hand and looked up at Sylvain. “What was the favor?” “What?” Sylvain didn’t expect that, the question, or that Felix even remembered. “What was the favor you wanted from me for being so...civil.” Sylvain looked at Felix, smiling slightly but shook his head. “You won. I don’t need a favor.” Felix looked to the side and clenched his fists, opening and closing them a couple times before breathing out - a sure sign that he was starting to ebb on getting actually angry. “You don’t get to decide that.” “Uhh...buddy I think I do since it’s my favor?” Sylvain was confused. Why would Felix even remember anyways? Felix got what he wanted and Sylvain let him. He didn’t need a favor. He didn’t want to ask for anything. Because he didn’t want to just moment to Felix anymore. And he didn’t want Felix to be another fling. 

He was tired. Sylvain was tired of pushing everything that mattered away. Felix started to walk away, but stopped short as he turned. Sylvain looked at him with the smile he knew best, the mask he wore. The look he gave all the pretty girls and anyone and everyone who only looked at him from the outside. He really should have expected the left hook. Sylvain went down flat on his side, rolling over to his back as Felix straddled on top of him - pulling his jacket lapels up to meet him to his face. Felix bared his teeth, practically spilling with venom when he yelled, “Don’t you ever look at me like you do those skirts you chase with that fake smile. Don’t you ever think that I just want you for your crest or nobility!” Sylvain blinked up at him, his right hand on Felix’s thigh as his elbow gave him just enough leverage to sit up, his other on the top of Felix’s arm.

Felix let go of his jacket, sitting up a little and looked to the sky. A cloudy day, the sun barely shining though. “Don’t...ever say you aren't worth the world,” Felix whispered to Sylvain, eyes closed as he reeled in his anger. Sylvain slumped back to the ground, running his face in his hands as he decided - well, fuck it really. 

“I need to ask you a favor.” Felix tilted his head as he looked down at Sylvain, who for a second seemed to pause before sitting up suddenly, catching Felix by placing his hand on his back and pulling him in. Felix was now sitting in his lap as Sylvain looked at him with the most piercing gaze he had ever seen pointed at him. 

“Kiss me.” 

Sylvain barely got the words out of his mouth. There was a rock in his throat and he could barely breathe. His heart was beating wildly, faster than any battle he had ever been in. He felt cold and hot and downright sick almost. His hand was on Felix’s back, not prompting just supporting, his other on the ground, right in front of Felix’s own but not touching. Felix didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t have heard that right. There was no way that this was happening. 

Felix tried to scoot back a little, but that was when Sylvain held firm. Felix just sat there in stunned silence. Sylvain for the first time in his life was downright nervous to be rejected. He started to move back, realizing that it was a mistake. 

“You don’t have to. I was just asking for a favor.” Felix blinked then. He thinks he might have forgotten how to breathe. Felix looked down at their hands and took Sylvain’s, Sylvain not stopping him as he placed his hand on his chest. There though Felix’s vest and shirt, Sylvain could feel Felix’s heart, his breathing, and every moment that he made as Felix leaned forward. 

Sylvain closed his eyes on instinct as he felt Felix’s hand grip the back of his neck and pull him forward in what was probably the most inexperienced kiss Sylvain ever had. It was angled wrong, a bit uncomfortable given Sylvain was holding his hand to Felix’s chest and trying to support his and Felix’s weight. Felix’s lips were dry and Sylvain was practically grinning to the point where he couldn’t even kiss back. It was the worst first kiss, and oh Sylvain would never forget it. But he had to stop before his heart exploded, because he couldn’t breathe with Felix so close and so absolutely amazing. 

He tapped Felix’s arm, like they did a million times before when they would spar and needed to take a breather. Felix backed off and instantly turned red. Felix quickly rolled to the side and off Sylvain, getting up and dusting himself off. Sylvain was dazed. There was no way that Felix’s touch alone had caused this much feeling to course through him. But Sylvain wanted, no, needed more. 

Sylvain looked up at Felix who held out his hand to help Sylvain up, which Sylvain instantly took before pulling Felix forward for another kiss. Felix quickly melted into this one, following Sylvain’s experience and lead and let him hungrily kiss him like he was addicted to Felix’s mouth. Sylvain realized then he could be. He would give up everything just to have Felix with him. He moved away, gazing into Felix’s eyes who took a second to blink back to reality before turning into a glare. 

“I’m not some girl you can just throw away like a toy. You will not do this to me.” Guess Sylvain should have elaborated before everything. Felix was becoming angry now, his eyebrows drawn and glare almost killing as he shook a bit looking at Sylvain. “You’re not.” “Liar.” “Felix I -“ Sylvain didn’t know what to say to make him believe him. Sylvain was probably in love with Felix, and Felix was right there. He must of done something right because Felix kissed him, and didn’t immediately stab him when Sylvain kissed him again. 

“I want to be with you. Until we die. Together.” That was the only thing Sylvain could think that might reach Felix. The promise. The only thing that Sylvain never said to anyone else. He never laid down his life for anyone else except Felix. Felix grabbed Sylvain’s wrist, unsure why or really what to do with it, but just seeking contact. His jealousy and the possessiveness he always knew he had towards Sylvain was bubbling to the surface. He always, always wanted Sylvain’s attention like this and now that he has it he wanted nothing more than to stop it all - because he could not lose Sylvain. This was real, this was happening, and Felix was all to afraid of the consequences after. 

He knew he would never leave Sylvain’s side, in his heart, in the letter, in this forsaken cat and mouse chase they played this whole week and even longer. Felix grabbed Sylvain’s shirt front and smashed his lips against Sylvain’s own, earning him a started gasp and a small groan at the harshness. Felix pulled away slowly, looking up at Sylvain as they were mere centimeters apart. “Tell me this is a joke.” “I would never joke about this.” “Tell me you hate me and you never want to see me again.” Sylvain looked pained at that one, but continued, “I love you.” 

Felix threw him back, annoyed and so full of emotions that it made him dizzy. Sylvain waited, he knew now that Felix would chase after him, l but he didn’t want to play games anymore. “Felix.” Felix looked over to Sylvain, face red and embarrassed and downright irritated. It was probably the cutest look Sylvain had ever seen on the man. “Felix. Stay with me.” Felix huffed, watching as Sylvain went to grab his hand.

“I almost want to hug you. Almost.” Felix rolled his eyes at his own words said back to him as Sylvain bent down and kissed him again, chaste, faint and sweet. “I have a favor to ask.” “You already got a favor.” “I have another one.” Felix crossed his arms as Sylvain wrapped an arm around his waist. Sylvain was about to lean in again but Felix put a hand on Sylvain’s lips, stopping Sylvain for a second. 

“I’m not ‘babysitting’ you anymore.” “Deal. How about you go out with me instead? Keep an eye on me. I like your attention. I have to say I’ve grown a bit accustomed to it.” “You're idiotic and reckless and I can't believe I like you.” “I have a favor to ask. Stay with me. Be with me. Please?” Felix looked up at the clearing sky before looking down at the Sylvain, sighing to the hand that moved to cup Felix’s face. “Until the end, Sylvain.”


End file.
